My Own Insane Idea
by 27scissors
Summary: So I have this crazy idea for a new paring. Yeah, I sort of made it up in my head. If you want to know, go ahead and read it.
1. Chapter 1: EVIDENCE!

Hello my friends, thank you for taking the time to even bother reading this. So, as you could tell from the description of this story I have come up with my own little "shipping". So I am willing to tell you, but I'm gonna have a bunch of warnings, just in case. I'm sure some people have thought about this before, but I'll be the one sharing it. Here I go with the hundreds of annoying warnings.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Are you sure you want to read this?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

I swear, I wouldn't even have read it

.

.

.

.

.

I'm annoying you aren't I?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Haha, yes I am.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hey I'm warning you, if you get creeped out, it's not my fault.

.

.

.

.

.

Well, maybe but…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

You know it might not be that bad.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

That's for the readers to decide

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Alright, last warning

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yes I'm annoying

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

If you freak out, I warned you

.

.

.

.

.

.

.I have come up with the sick and twisted idea of….

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

BMO& Marceline.

Now, I know that probably wasn't even that bad and most of you a probably thinking wait, but BMO's a girl! Let me remind you of the (very few) times that Marceline has called BMO cute.

when she was playing on him in the episode 'Evicted'.

Quote: M: I'm invested in this very _cute_ video game.

time when she plugged a tiny pot into him in 'What was Missing'.

Quote: M: Come here, _baby_.

Yeah, I'm crazy or whatever, but seriously if you guys like this then it could be a real shipping. If you don't that's cool too. I only wrote this so I wasn't all "Must… Tell… World!" all day.

If you don't like this, don't be a jerk. Just make me aware that this was really strange. Thank you bye bye!


	2. Chapter 2: More EVIDENCE!

**Yeah, I'm back. If you got a problem with that then nugget you. I honestly thing my idea is rad. And to the people who called me perverted, I really never thought about dirty things, because I know that BMO wouldn't do that. Marceline might, but BMO? Ha-ha, no. So you can't freaking tell me that your right or any crap like that.**

**I actually wanted to reply to the reveiws, so... here we go:**

**THE DARK HOUND****: ****Thanks, your getting that now.**

**8bittuxedo: ****I agree with you. I go on the wiki everyday, so I know what you talking about. And thanks for wanting to see a story with this pairing.**

**emmawinterfrost****: ****I know right.**

**Finn The Hero of Ooo****: I never thought I was that that funny, but after re-reading the things I wrote, I can see why you were laughing. I was pretty funny. And to be completly honest, your right about all those other strange parings. I read some once and never got over it. It just wasn't right...**

**Riset36****: Oh geez dude, when I first started reading your reveiw I thought "This guys a nugget.", but then I read the rest of it and I thought "oops." So thanks for not being a jerk that thought dirty when I wan't like someothers were. But... I sorta do have a dark corrupted mind. There are just some things I choose not to write about.**

**LadySuperhero****: Thank you. I do ssee what you mean. But yeah, as small as their relationship on the show goes it was just two episodes that they were talking to each other.**

**27farmers-daughter27****: Yes 27 buddy, this is very interesting. I actually wouldn't have taken any offence to your comment. I know she meant that, but I really couldn't help but write this.**

**Guest****: Oh my gosh dude, YES! This IS better than bubbline! You my friend, are hilarious. Thank you!**

**C****harma****nderfan****: Well then. I guess you cound consider me that. I've been called each of those by other people before so I don't care at all. Well hey, that's your stupid oppinion.**

**Well, I think I got those all. So, on with my last reasons to ship this, and then a little cute tiny story at the end.**

* * *

So, I have an Adventure Time comic with the two of them in it, and at the beginning Marcy comes to Finn and Jake's tree house, and BMO got super happy and jumps onto her leg so her could hug her. Also, Marceline was really consered about him the entire comic. I honestly though that was real cute. And on the AT wiki, it says that they have a "seprate canon". When I read that I was so happy and I was silently yelling "YES! I WAS RIGHT!" So that was fun. The wiki's exact words are _"In the comics, although these presumably refect a seprate canon, BMO is shown to be happy when Marceline visits Finn and Jake at the treehouse."_

So that's another super reasonable reason. Anyways, I'm gonna start writing the super cute tiny story. Enjoy!

* * *

**Games**

Beemo was playing video games on himself while Finn and Jake where out adventuring. He (I'm officially gonna concider BMO a boy) just finished a level of the game. "Eh.. that is enough games for now." Beemo sighed. He carefully climbed off the table he was sitting on. "Finn and Jake are always on adventures and I'm stuck here."

"Well that's just such a shame." A voice from behind whined. Beemo spun around. "Who's there!? I can kill you!" The voice laughed and then made herself known "Relax, it's just me." Marceline made herself visible and sat on the floor next to the robot.

"So where are Finn and Jake? They out adventuring?" Beemo nodded. "They left an hour ago." Then he made a sinister face "And they never. Came. Back." Marceline laughed. "So what have you been up to?" He messed with the buttons on his body. "Games." She nodded, still smiling from laughing. "Games are cool. But it's nice to have someone to play with you, huh?" Beemo got excited. "Will you play with me?" Marceline picked him up of the floor. "Sure cutie." Beemo became serious. "You think I'm cute?"

"Well yeah."

"Do you think I'm sexy?"

"Uh... am I supposed to?"

"Sure."

"'Aight then, sexy."

Beemo giggled. "Yay! You are too." Marceline laughed. "Heh, well than..." She put him back on the table. "You know, you're a funny little guy." He handed her the video game controller. "Yes, I am." Marceline floated above the floor cross legged.

"So what game are we playing?" Beemo seemed to not hear the question and asked his own. "Are you gonna be my girlfriend?" Marcy opened her mouth to say something, but couldn't think of anything. "Apparently we're both sexy," Beemo continued to talk "and it's been a while since I've had a girlfriend." Marceline finally thought of the right thing to say. "Psh, ok." '_Oh yeah, best thing to say in this kind of situation_.' "Lets get this game started." Beemo smiled brightly. "Yaay!"

* * *

**Ain't this fun? Yeah you know this is. Now, you can go review. Either be cool and awesome, or be a toot.**

**Bye...**


End file.
